


Porn Hub Cum Slut

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, CNC, Degradation, Dildo Riding, Dildo sucking, Drugs, Extreme Cumplay, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Oral, Rape, Reluctant Arousal, Riding Crop, Video Recording, Whipping, audio script, f4m - Freeform, remote cum delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: Synopsis: You (the listener) are on a date with a girl you recognize from porn-hub (the performer).  You get her back home and blackmail her into watching her famous porn-hub video with you. The video is an extreme and elaborate cum-play set up in which she was drugged and dumped with what was likely hundreds of loads of cum.  There’s no way to know for sure.  As she relives the experience with you (and makes no bones about calling you an asshole for it), she becomes more and more aroused by it as well.  Eventually she lets you fuck her while you both watch the end of the video—in which she is covered in cum and fucked up the ass by her “handler”. Warning: The video within the story depicts rape based on drugs.  The story outside the video is more of a CNC (consensual non-consent) dynamic, where she is protesting the whole time, but she is clearly into it despite her protestations. This is an extreme cum-play audio depicting a fantastical and complicated set up that would be near impossible to re-create in the real world.  Nevertheless, if cumplay coupled with humiliation is not your thing, PLEASE do me and yourself a favor and skip this one.
Kudos: 4





	Porn Hub Cum Slut

**Author's Note:**

> [Performer notes: I think it’s all in the script… I would read it through before you perform it, though. The nature of the story within a story aspect makes it a bit of a challenge from an acting standpoint.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------ START ------

[laughter--fending him off] No…

No come on, we just had a nice date.

No, I don’t want to… 

Let’s get to know each other a little better first, okay?

What are you pulling out your laptop for?

You want to show me something?

Okay…

Wait… Porn hub? What are you doing?

Oh no…

No… [whispered] God.

[sigh] [whispered] Fuck…

How did you find out?

Fuck you… No, I don’t want you to tell anyone…

I’ll lose my fucking job.

What?

No, I’m not going to watch it with you!

What, do you want to fuck me? Is that it?

Just answer me!

No, why are you still playing the video! I know what’s in it!

I’ve seen it… I don’t need to see it again.

Proud of myself? Fuck you!

I was drugged, okay?

They drugged me.

Look, see? See my eyes there? They’re all dilated and stuff.

Do I look coherent to you? They gave me drugs, okay? They forced me.

Can you just turn it off?

Please?

What about the collar?

No, it wasn’t a necklace, it was a choker… like, literally.

They choked me with it!

Do you seriously want to watch this?

It’s… practically rape, okay?

Well, no… not… exactly. I don’t know.

What is wrong with you?

What about it? I don’t know. It was some weird material—like it looked just like a regular choker necklace, but it was actually more like a really thick black rubber band. It was… fucking scary. 

Like they would send a signal to the battery back in the back—under my hair—and the whole thing constricted really hard.

No, it wasn’t cool, asshole! It was barbaric! 

Whoever had control of that thing, or whatever, they somehow knew when I was about to… [embarrassed groan]. Look, the point is they choked me with it—like I was some… fucking dog or something.

I told you, I don’t really remember. I was drugged!

Jesus, look at what I’m wearing… like. Those short shorts are.. insane… and that crop top? What the fuck was I thinking?

No back it up… just a sec.

Look at that! God I look like such a whore!

Shut up—no one’s asking you. 

What am I doing? No, wait! I’m not watching this!

Well, I wore it because my girlfriends sort of guilted me into it. They wanted to go to the club and meet some guys. And I met one alright… 

I thought he was nice… right up until he drugged me!

God… I remember this… I was really out of it, but he took me to this building. I don’t even remember, like, it was some warehouse or something? And I remember I was so fucking horny…

Like, God! I’ve never been that horny in my life! I could barely even talk. I know it was the drugs, I just… I’ve never heard of drugs like that.

Look, I’m like slurring my words, I don’t even know what I’m trying to say there… and the guys.. they didn’t care—I was just a toy to them, you know?

They had this guy with a video camera following me wherever I went. You know, like he recorded when they put that choker on me? When they had me sign that stupid waiver. 

Yeah, well… that’s why it’s still up on porn-hub… The judge said I was of sound mind, or whatever…

Fucking bullshit…

Wow look at that. I remember seeing a bunch of guys down a hallway, and I remember I was so horny I just… wanted them to throw me on the floor right there.

[genuine fascination] Oh my God, I’m like trying to rub my legs together there! I couldn’t even! I couldn’t stand it. I’d have fucked anything they put in front of me right then. That was right before they brought me out onto the … stage or whatever.

Oh right, they put that fucking leash on my first.

God, it was like… I was some kind of animal to them or something. I think I remember they kept calling me names… like… slut or bitch… or whore, you know? And that just made me hotter. It was crazy. I didn’t have any control…

And, like, to them, I didn’t even matter. They were laughing at me, like… I was desperate and out of my mind, and they were just laughing.

Do you like this? 

Seriously? I’m about to get raped… does that… get you off?

Fuck… 

Oh look, I remember him! I wanted to kiss that guy so bad. I thought he was really cute, but he just looked at me with this disgusted look on his face, and he pushed me and he was like, “no way.” 

Wait was that… the same guy? I think it was! Eww… I didn’t remember it was HIM I wanted to kiss. I think he was the guy they called my… handler or something.

God I really was a piece of meat to them. Look at me.. I can barely stand up. 

I just… I mean all I wanted was a big cock in me… And they kept telling me, “Hang on slut… almost there...” And then they’d slap my hands away from trying to unzip my shorts so I could touch my pussy. Pigs.

Did I really act like that? Uhg—that’s so disgusting… 

Wow it WAS the same guy. Look at him… 

See? They called him my handler. He brought me out on stage. 

I couldn’t see fucking anything. The lights were so bright, and they were everywhere—all on me. God, look at me… I was so out of it.

I remember seeing that dildo they had sticking out of the stage. See it? See it there? And I was like… God, just give me that dildo.

Look! I was trying to pull away and I forgot they had me on a leash, and I totally choked myself. Then I heard laughter from everywhere… like… there were so many guys out there… but I couldn’t see them. 

I just wanted that dildo.

Oh, I see now! He attached my leash to a ring on the floor! No wonder I couldn’t move! I remember I kept trying to crawl out of there once while they were choking me, and I could never figure out why I couldn’t go anywhere. It’s cuz I was leashed to the fucking stage!

Oh my god, that shot of my legs. Look at how wet they are! I was like… totally leaking. I remember, I couldn’t think… The drugs were hitting me super hard. I was so crazy, I just wanted to fuck the dildo.. I didn’t care about anything else.

And when he finally let go of me, see? I didn’t think. I just… pulled down my shorts and… I just… straddled it. Like it didn’t even occur to me that like hundreds of guys were probably watching.

And those fuckers! I remember this! Oh my god!

The dildo was sticking out of the stage, right? But it was on pole or something? See, there!

It was just high enough off the floor that I couldn’t… like… get on my knees and fuck it. I had to… stand… I had to squat on my feet and do all the work with my legs.

Those fucking assholes!

God! Look at it go in me… What was I doing!? What was I thinking? 

Fucking mounting this rubber dong on a pole, leashed to a ring in the floor in front of … who knows how many guys. 

And I didn’t care… I just… I NEEDED to fuck. I can’t even explain it! I just had to.

Oh yeah, and then my fucking handler… Jesus he came out and he had this stupid riding crop. He was the one who forced me to “make it pretty.” That’s what he called it. He said, “Make it pretty, slut!” And then he whipped my thighs with the riding crop, like was some fucking horse or something, and he forced me to keep my legs spread while I tried to fuck this… pole!

Jesus Christ look at me. Look I’m almost crying there. My legs were burning… I was so desperate to fuck that cock, and that’s when… Yeah… it’s about to happen. I remember. 

Are you ready? This is what all you pervs love so much, right?

At first I felt a wet drop on my leg… and then another one. And then suddenly it felt like this wet, warm slime was dripping down my back. 

And I just kept fucking that dong like some stupid drugged up moron!

Look, he was using a riding crop on my ass too! God, no wonder my ass stung so bad after. I barely even noticed. I mean all I remember was trying to keep my balance.

Oh and of course… the fucking camera guy. Of course he kept outside the circle on the floor so he didn’t get any cum on himself, but he got all his closeups. 

Look… that’s cum dripping onto my thigh there. See my legs shivering? I could barely stand up anymore. That guy just kept smacking me with the riding crop, and all I wanted to do was fuck that dildo.

And that’s when I started hearing … moans from out there. In the dark. Past the lights? Moans and grunts… and I just… kept fucking, you know?

Somehow those guys out there… getting off to me… made me want to fuck more… I wanted to make them cum, so… I stayed on my feet… barely… and kept squatting onto that dildo… my legs spread open.. my handler cropping my ass, and cum… dripping down on me from fucking god knows where above me.

I couldn’t see it… but I knew what it was. I could smell, it you know? I knew I was making all those guys cum, and… somehow it was… it was getting all over me.

And then I remember… I felt this… warm feeling in my pussy. Look, they got a shot of it. God… my juice was dripping down the dildo…

But… that wasn’t all that was in there. 

Look, see?

God… That’s cum… dripping down the shaft out of my pussy as I fucked it. And…I heard them moaning, and grunting out there… I heard these… wet…. jerking sounds. The whole audience was starting to groan—it was coming from all over. It sounded like there were hundreds of them… and it was more and more cum, squirted inside me, and dumped all over me. 

I just remember, like… I thought .. wow… this is the hottest--most disgusting thing I’ve ever experienced.

Somehow it made sense to me, you know? … I was just there to be their jerk off doll… their mindless little cum socket or whatever. I was just a dumb, drugged college girl they stuck on this insane stage so they could—jerk off to me, and stuff me with cum. 

Like I don’t even want to know what was out there… some kind of pump system that made sure every drop of their cum got to me. 

And look, are you ready? 

See? That’s when… I ALMOST came…

And there… that’s when they fucking choked me.

Look at me! I grabbed at my neck and my legs finally gave out and I fell down—splat—right into that disgusting mess of cum—grabbing at my collar, and writhing like some kind of helpless fish.

It’s not enough to drug me and turn me into some insane bitch in heat… It’s not enough to completely humiliate me and turn me into some kind of fucking leashed animal, or to dump me with all that cum, but then to just… choke me out when I’m right on the edge! 

Fuck those assholes! 

Fuck!

They won’t even let me feel good!

Jesus, look at that dildo… it’s just…sperm is pumping out of the tip. It’s just… sliding down the pole. That was inside me! They were all cumming inside me! Like seriously, how many guys were out there!?

And what about you!? Is this really what you like?

Watching what these monsters did to me?

Making me watch it with you?

What the FUCK is wrong with you?

No… I didn’t! I told you, I was DRUGGED, okay?!

They MADE me feel that way! They forced me to… behave like that!

Oh no… of course… let’s keep going, perv! Make me relive the whole fucking nightmare, okay?

Oh no no! This is what you wanted, right? Do you want me to spread my legs? Get on all fours for you right now so you can fuck me while we both watch them humiliate me and turn me into a cum-slopped fuck doll?!

Or am I too disgusting for you?!

Yes… yes I am. 

YES I am! And they weren’t even done with me yet. Not even close!

I mean, cum is still getting dumped all over me after they choked me out. I guess the guys liked that… 

Anyway, I blacked out for a second, but that wasn’t enough… no… they wanted more. So my handler lowered the dildo to the floor, so I could fuck it easier, and then he set up another one—one I could suck while I fucked the first one. 

See? Pointed straight at me so it was easy for me to put my mouth on it?

And it only took him a couple of strokes with the riding crop to get me back on my knees—and I was still … like… so fucking horny! So… I just started fucking and sucking like a mindless rape-doll. I mean look at me… I can’t… I can’t believe I did that. 

And before you even say anything… yes… they had cum squirting into my mouth too.

And listen… you can actually hear it now on the video… Shh…

Hear that? All those groans? All those men? Jerking themselves to me.. and cumming into what? These fucking receptacles that would just pump the cum straight into me?

Fucking disgusting! Like … I was literally turned into a cum-dump.

And those fucking drugs… All I wanted was more….All I wanted was to fuck. I didn’t care…

And that guy… my handler? Whipping me with that fucking riding crop. Look at how red my ass is. Look at how slimy it is Fucking ball snot soaked through my top… my nipples poking through it. My hair soaked with sperm!? God!

This is the part where most guys tap out… like they jerk off to the video and then they turn it off because it’s too much for them. But not you, right? This is the good part for you, right?

Fuck you!

Like, how could anybody do that to a girl… 

What kind of monsters could set something like that up. What kind of depraved scumbag would even think of it? Like—Jesus Christ…

Do you hear them? I can’t even describe like… being there. All I heard was this chorus of man grunts… from all around me. The lights were so hot, and I was so out of it… like all I wanted to do was swallow all their cum.

And I did… I swallowed so much of it. And then… look… I was about to cum again...

[starting to cry—kind of a desperate feeling] Like, can’t you just let me cum?

And then they choked me out again….

That fucking collar! 

Those fucking assholes!

Jesus… 

Fuck it! 

Do you want to fuck me?

Please just fuck me, okay?! 

Yes, I’m serious. Right now. I don’t care, just… fuck my pussy and make me cum, please?!

That’s what you want right? To fuck the porn-hub cum slut!?

Well? Do it then! 

[wresting sounds—kinda rough, as if positioning her]

That’s it… yes… that’s it. Fuck me, fuck me.

[he fucks into her] OH FUCK… Fuck me while you watch those assholes choke me out on porn-hub!

Oh fuck! 

OH! FUCK!

[her voice is hitched as she gets fucked] Look, my handler is about to fuck me in the ass.

Yeah… the guys were all done… They’d all finished jerking off I guess, and my handler… I was too disgusting for him to kiss before, but… ass-raping me was fine, I guess.

Oh… fuck me… 

Look… he pulled me up on all fours, and he held my leash, and tugged on my neck, and then he forced his cock up my ass.

Oh my god… Look at me. He can’t even get a good grip on my hair—there was too much cum in it! 

[moaning] Oh…. Oh fuck.

So he just pulls on my leash and chokes me while he ass fucks me.

Fucking disgusting!

Oh my god! Oh my GOD! Fuck me. I’m gonna cum. Fuck me just like my handler!

Oh choke me... Choke me, I’m gonna cum!

[choking sounds as she cums. Loud and intense…]

[While she’s being choked and cumming] Choke me…

[OPTIONAL IMPROV a few seconds]

[gasping… panting maybe coughing a little]

Oh my god. Oh Jesus…

[realizing what she did] Fuck… 

Get off me. 

No! Get OUT of me! Fuck you!

Asshole! Don’t look at me! Look at HER!

She’s the one you want, right?

Look at what they did to her!

They left me there. Drugged. Leashed to the stage. Covered in cum. They didn’t even bother helping me to clean up. 

They made ME do it… 

And those drugs had me so fucked in the head.

I ate so much sperm I made myself sick.

Thank god they didn’t get that on camera. 

Jesus Christ…

[long pause with her breathing]

So… this is what you wanted, huh? This is what this whole date was about, right? To get a ride with a… pseudo-porn star? 

Well, now you’ve gotten it. 

Congratulations…

Was it good for you, asshole?

Fuck you, get away from me.

Jesus… I just want to go home. 

I’m going home.

[gathers things – pause] 

And by the way… 

DON’T FUCKING call me again! Got it?

Ass hole!

\-------- END -------


End file.
